Syndicate Protocol Suggestions
Please add new protocols UNDER the existing suggestions. I will NOT notice them if they are somewhere in the middle or top. Pending Denied Denied Archive Revisions Marina: Eviction Notice: Select a civilian structure. It is now yours: only your units can garrisson it, enemy units can not. Note that this does not work on buildings that already have units in them. However, you will have to pay to evict the occupants.'' Two protocols, one that evicts the occupants, one that makes the building yours *Black Market: Sweet Dreams: Allows you to construct a 'Morpheus Tower' somewhere on the battlefield. The Morpheus Tower is a turret that sprays high-level narcotics and opiates, debuffing enemy units damage but buffing their damage resistance. Costs money to use. Upgradeable. Changed to place a stealthed tower that debuffs units, eventually buffing units. *Academy: Strip Mining: The Syndicate flies in the equipment to set up a Field Refinery at the targeted area. The Field Refinery is less efficient than a regular refinery (when a full load is returned to it, you only get half of what you would normally get), while costing just as much. It is also noticeably more fragile. Syndicate doesn't use refineries, the HQ is their only refinery *Black Market: Energy Crisis: The Syndicate uses its connections to force the price of oil and gas up. All power plants have their output temporarily slashed by 25%. Yes, including yours. Yea-, no. Accepted Vulcans Forge: Temptation Typhoon: Target one of your vehicles, after a small wait, (with visible warning signs), the holo projectors in the vehicle go up to eleven to deliver a giant barrage of advertisements around the vehicle, obstructing the view of all units around the vehicle, friend or foe, and therefore preventing them from using their weapons. the holo projectors stop working after some time. *Black Market: Litigation!: Target an enemy ore refinery. Your attorney will file a lawsuit against the player who owns the refinery for some frivolous reason, causing them to lose a portion of their cash! Just remember that your lawyers charge quite high, and you don't actually see any of the money... (for a fixed but expensive sum, destroy some of your enemy's cash.) *Academy: Hostile Takeover: For a cost, snag a building for yourself! This only works on tech structures, however (won't work on tech structures belonging to your allies either). * Headquarters: Investment: Pay $2500. After 1 minute (or whatever suitably long period of time is balanced), you gain $5000. Do you need that money now or later? Yes, but you spend $3000, wait 3 minutes, its unlocked at the start, and its a 1 minute cooldown. Also, you get the award for making them think the longest about one suggestion ever *Vulcans Forge: Construction Lifters: Temporarily increase building radius of target building. *Aerodrome: Evasive Maneuvers: Select a circling air unit. Any attempts to attack this unit while the protocol is in effect gains the effects of Inaccurate tag. * Aura Projector: Neutraliser: Units in the target area have any buffs and buffing abilities (or de-buffs) they have neutralised for a short time. * Academy: Taxation: Select a group of civilians. For each civilian in the area of effect, you get a small amount of money. Upgradeable. But renamed Protection Racket Aerodome: Repair Rocket: The Aerodome fires an AI controlled rocket into an area, crash-landing into the target point, whereupon it releases a number of repair drones under its control. Eventually it will run out of power, but until then it can repair your expensive battlesuits, vehicles, and at the higher levels of this power, aircraft. * Hall of Heroes: Human Resources: This protocol causes Syndicate workers to collect 'willing' (read: near dead) volunteers from the battlefield; use this on an area of infantry corpses to recieve some Perseus Battlesuits (Weak-armoured but flexible support battlesuits). Costs money to use. Upgardeable, each upgrade increases the number of Battlesuits, and may add some other low-end battlesuits. Yes, this is awesomely in character! * Weather Control Machine: Cyberpunk With a Chance of Rain: Causes a localised rainstorm in an area, obscuring visibility. Although the rain is not strong enough to hide buildings, this rain can stealth friendly units in an area as long as they are not moving. Area of effect can be seen by the opponent, so not as sneaky as a PAWI field. Costs money to use. Accepted, renamed “The Long Rain” * They know too much (Black market) The syndicate uses its underworld contacts to Eliminate the target infintry and any surroundig ground units 30 secconds after this protocol is activated. They like it. * Vulcan's Forge: Sprawl Apartment/Skyscraper/Arcology Creates a 3/5/8 occupant garrisonable building at the spot you mark. Upgradable, of course. Yeah, yeah, yeah * Vulcan's Forge: Material Scarcity The Syndicate uses it's "connections" to drastically raise the price of raw materials, causing units created by the enemy to be more expensive for some time. Yes. * Headquarters: Structural Reinforcement: A single building is structurally reinforced, giving it an additional health bar (like Japanese shield drones). Very useful for garrisoning civilian buildings, particularly in built up maps. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. * Barracks/inf building: Scout chip overdrive: every syndicate wetware/hardware interface comes with a unique function the receiver is unaware of: a scout chip overdrive, this chip can be activated to boost the range of sight of 1 human inf unit to epic/very good ranges, therefore allowing them to see unstealthed troop movement. it has a drawback however: the unit affected dies after a short time, and cannot be saved (due to the unstability of the involved wetware.) it cannot be used on warwolfs for balancing reasons. Good idea, accepted * Black Market: Controlled Demolition: Allows you to destroy one non-occupied, non-captured neutral structure on the map. Costs money to use. They like it * Research Department: Group Investment: Units in the area of effect are fed a stimstim relay from more experienced troops, increasing their combat effectivness for a short time, but making it harder to judge their individual location. Increases damage, but also increases damage taken. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Accepted, it fits the Syndicate’s system. New name, though * Hall of Heroes: Man Or Machine?: Increases the power of all battlesuits in an area, but debuffs normal infantry. However, battlesuits are damaged from being overworked, while normal infantry heal when not in combat because they are resting. Upgradeable. Mmmhmm, accepted * Hall Of Heroes: Tech 'Support': Wait, is that the REPAIR TEAM? Target an enemy base defence. This base defense is sabotaged, and its maintainence team reveals itself as Syndicate employees. Shuts down a base defence for a short time and produces a group of infantry for you. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. After a good debate, they accepted it * Black Market: Golden Opportunity: A Syndicate plane flies overhead and drops a canister that explodes when it hits the ground to release... you guessed it, money bills. All units, both friend and foe in the affected area are temporarily stunned as they scramble to pick up the cash. The cost? You're footing the bill. Accepted, they were amused by it * Aerodome: Roll Out: A Syndicate plane drops AI-controlled rolling bombs (similar to that of a Stymphalian) on an area. The bombs will roll after anything that gets close to them, chasing after them! Note that they have moderate speed, and so it is possible to outrun them. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the number of rolling bombs. They don’t know why, but they like this * Vulcan's Forge: Road Toll: Select an area covered by Via. For each enemy unit that crosses that area of road, you get a small amount of cash. Not as a protocol, this is default now. Category:ProtocolSuggestions